Into the Shadows
by redsandman99
Summary: For Sinfully Sined as part of Nef's Spring Slash Challenge. Evan enters Kane's sanctuary uninvited, with very unexpected results.


Kane leaned back against the wall, pulling his elbow pads up to where they needed to go, not making a sound. The boiler that was sitting in the corner of the room was hissing, but that didn't bother him too much. After hiding out there for as long as he had, he didn't really even notice the noise at all. It was just another part of his sanctuary. Over the years, people have tried to force him to come out and be a part of the locker room, but it never worked. Chyna, Tori, X-Pac, RVD, Hurricane--all of them tried to get him to come out and be something that he wasn't. They wanted him to not be a monster. And when they realized that he couldn't be what they wanted him to be, they hurt or abandoned him in some way.

_Fuck them_, he thought, continuing to get ready for his match. He was teaming up with Evan Bourne to take on Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler for the upcoming episode of Superstars. He didn't understand the point of putting him in this match because he hadn't had any contact with Ryder or Ziggler lately, but he also didn't really care to know the point of it. He was just going to go out there and destroy the bleached blonde moron and the Long Island idiot. They deserved an ass kicking anyway.

The sound of someone knocking on the door caught his attention. He looked up in surprise, wondering who the hell was daring to come near his space. There was some silence after that first knock and just as he thought the person went away, the door actually opened and in walked Evan.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Kane asked himself, stepping into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. Part of him was wondering whether the high flyer had a death wish or something. Everyone knew that this was his space and everyone knew to stay the hell out of it. Well, at least he had thought everyone knew that. Apparently Evan didn't get the memo though.

"Kane?" he called out, his voice sounding even tinier and more timid than it usually did. "Kane? Are you in here?"

Kane barely suppressed the growl that was trying to come out of him. Evan needed to leave and he needed to leave now. Bad things were going to happen if he didn't.

Evan ventured further into the room, jumping a little bit when the boiler let out a particularly loud hiss. "K-Kane?" he said again, a noticeable tremor in his voice. "A--Are you in here? I…I just want to talk to you about our match."

Kane tilted his head to the side and glared at the younger man. He wanted him out and he wanted him out now. This was his space, not anyone else's. _He's not leaving…damn it, I guess I'll have to make him leave then._

Just as Evan started to look in his direction, Kane stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the younger man by the throat, slamming him up against the wall. "I'm right here Evan," he growled, easily holding the smaller man despite the fact he was struggling wildly to get free. "You know…it's not nice to enter someone's private space without permission. Just because we're teaming up together later does not mean I want you in here."

Evan opened his mouth and tried to speak, but the grip Kane had on his throat was way too tight. He started whimpering loudly, but Kane still refused to let go. In fact, he just slammed Evan up against the wall again, enjoying the noise of pain he got for his efforts. In fact, he enjoyed it so much that he did it one more time before pressing himself up against Evan, intending to intimidate his captive. But he was quickly shocked to find Evan's erection poking up against him.

_What the hell?_ he thought, letting go and taking a step back. _He actually enjoyed that?_

Evan rubbed his abused throat, his face turning a deep shade of red. "I…I should go," he said nervously. He tried to walk away but Kane quickly pushed him back up against the wall. "Hey! What was that for?"

Kane just tilted his head to the side. "Do you get off on pain Evan?" he asked, a sadistic smile coming over his face.

Evan whimpered, but made no efforts to deny that accusation. Kane was so intrigued by it that he decided that instead of tossing Bourne out of the boiler room on his ass, he would have some fun with him instead.

Evan squeaked loudly as Kane kissed him roughly. He immediately started trying to push the Big Red Machine away, but Kane simply grabbed his arms and squeezed them as hard as he could. He felt Evan's resist for a tiny bit longer but then he gave in, kissing him back as best as he could. Kane chuckled and started biting at Evan's lips, drawing blood and sucking it up eagerly. Evan moaned helplessly, grinding his erection up against Kane's crotch, desperately trying to get himself off.

"Such a little pain slut," Kane growled, roughly ripping open Evan's jeans and yanking them down to his ankles. Grabbing the smaller man by the throat again, he easily lifted him up in the air long enough to kick the garment away.

"Our match…" Evan suddenly pointed out, looking at Kane nervously. "It's--"

"I don't care about that," Kane said irritably. "Now wrap your legs around my waist."

"But--"

"Now." That last word practically came out as a snarl, but at least it got Evan to do what Kane wanted. He wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist and then put his arms around his neck. Kane let go of his throat and moved his own pants just enough to free his dick from it's confines. A look of apprehension appeared on Evan's face when he saw Kane's size, but he didn't get a chance to try to stop what was happening. Kane slammed into Evan's entrance as hard as he could, taking great delight in the howl of pain Evan let out.

"Fuck!" Evan closed his eyes and shook his head violently. "Oh God…Kane wait…"

"What's the matter Evan?" Kane asked, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

Evan let out another howl, digging his nails into Kane's pale back. Kane knew that there was a good chance those little crescent moon shaped marks wouldn't fade before their match, but he didn't care. Evan's tight heat around his cock was too intoxicating, and he started fucking the smaller man at a brutally fast pace, tearing him and making him bleed. Evan whimpered and buried his face into Kane's broad shoulder, the howls of pain rapidly turning into moans of pleasure. His erection was rubbing up against Kane's chest with each and every thrust, making him writhe around helplessly.

Kane growled and tightened his grip on Evan, biting down on the smooth, pale neck in front of him as he felt his orgasm approaching. Evan screamed incoherently as he came, not even needing to be touched in order to have his release. Kane sucked up the blood eagerly, pounding into Evan's body until he had nothing left. He then pulled out and set Evan down to the floor, patting the dazed man on the head and chuckling to himself.

"See you out in the ring," he said gruffly before fixing his pants and returning to the shadows once again.


End file.
